Talk:Kupak Kurr
Character Infobox Again I tried the template buttons to the right, but I really have never used those and don't know how. I always just cut and paste a template from another page or from the template page, and then insert the correct data. I still have to put in the episode information, so I will be editing this more tomorrow, and will get the infobox to print out correctly then.Medievalchronicler (talk) 02:40, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :When I re-added it with the template on the bottom-right-hand corner, I made sure to add periods to all of the blank boxes to make sure that all of the information is written ahead of time. Now, after it made it, it seems there are quotations and apostrophes at the beginning and end of the for the template. I'm not sure, but it's possible that these are required to add them. Worst case scenario, you try them, it works, and that's that. --Deathdealers747 (talk) 03:48, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Page Titles So I finished the page for Kupak Kurr, and now I wonder if I should just have named it Kupak, as this is how his name appears in the closing credits. The pages for Rupert and Mr. Birch are titled the way they are in the credits and not by the characters' full names that appear in dialog, Rupert Mirch and Solomon Birch. I was thinking of doing a page for Councilwoman "Bailey Riggs", but all of her links are for Bailey. Which titles would be correct? Medievalchronicler (talk) 08:13, July 24, 2013 (UTC) :Both are acceptable, as I can rename later on if need be, but I think that adding more information would actually be better due to the fact that you can still link the url of a single name if you desired for the page. Just use "Bailey Riggs," and add the "Councilwoman" to a detail on her page. I am still thinking about whether to add a template or edit one that already exists to compensate for their job that each character currently is entitled to or has previously been entitled to. Deathdealers747 (talk) 01:15, July 25, 2013 (UTC) :I used a template at another wikia for characters that had a line in the infobox for titles the character held. This line could be filled by job title or military rank or just things other people called them. A person could have been known by several titles in the course of the show. I used that template a lot and even wrote some of the lines for it. I was thinking of bringing the whole template over and posting it on my profile page, so you could look it over and approve it. I was going to add information to main character articles and the pages would need more organization. Minor characters can just get by on episode appearances. This template has sections for background, relationships, personality, etc. :By the way, I have been trying to leave a message on your message wall and have not been able to. I put in the title; I put in the message; I press the "post" button; and it just says Error on Page at the bottom. Medievalchronicler (talk) 06:41, July 25, 2013 (UTC) :You're probably getting the error as a result of the brackets that you failed to leave out while placing the template on my message wall. Making another template is not hard, I'm just trying to determine whether placing 2 Templates on one page will be too messy or even worth it, or I could just expand the template that we already use. Deathdealers747 (talk) 16:09, July 26, 2013 (UTC) : I was trying to put the template on my own profile wall. I tried three times. It would look correct when you pressed the edit button, but it printed out strange and wrong three different ways, so I ended up deleting it. I don't know why I have so much trouble with templates on this wikia; I can barely make the infoboxes used here print out, so I am going to give up on moving over another wikia's template. Anyway the character infobox had separate lines for: "job title", "military rank", "date of birth", "date of death", "eye color", "hair", etc. The body of the article had sections for: "background", "relationships", "personality", "behind the scenes" (show trivia specific to the charcter), "quotes" (for their best lines), etc. And the quote which best describes them, either said by them themselves or another character about them, shows up at the top of the page. I can take one of the major characters and adapt the page, typing in all the section headings directly so that you can see if you like it (I'm not going to touch the infoboxes, that is above my pay grade). If you don't like it you can just take them out. At least then the character information will be up to date. You can suggest a character for me to work on. They have all been fairly neglected. It won't allow me to put any message on your message wall. I tried again today. The title was "Still trying to send a message" the whole message was "Did it work?". I press post and get a Error on Page message and no posted message at all. That is why I am talking to you through Kupak Kurr. If you answer me, you can put it on my message wall, I can respond to you there, and we can leave Kupak in peace.Medievalchronicler (talk) 15:39, July 28, 2013 (UTC)